Work vehicles having lift assemblies, such as skid steer loaders, telescopic handlers, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, forklifts, compact track loaders and the like, are a mainstay of construction work and industry. For example, skid steer loaders typically include a pair of loader arms pivotally coupled to the vehicle's chassis that can be raised and lowered at the operator's command. The loader arms typically have an implement attached to their end, thereby allowing the implement to be moved relative to the ground as the loader arms are raised and lowered. For example, a bucket is often coupled to the loader arm, which allows the skid steer loader to be used to carry supplies or particulate matter, such as gravel, sand, or dirt, around a worksite.
Control systems have been disclosed in the past having optional features that allows the operator to reset the loader arm(s) or implement to a predetermined height and orientation automatically via, e.g. joystick action or button press under the assumption that the work vehicle is on level terrain.
Unfortunately, when the operator executes such actions simultaneously while the work vehicle is negotiating terrain that is constantly varying between level terrain, ascending from level terrain or descending from level terrain, the implement circuit can fail to account for the effects of such terrain variations. Generally, if such varying terrain effects are sufficiently severe, then the implement can perform less than optimally such as occurs when the implement is a bucket that spills its contents due to the vehicle's chassis traversing uneven terrain.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling the operation of a vehicle's lift assembly to allow the loader arms and the implement to be moved to a position simultaneously so as to counteract the implement performing contrary to its intended operation despite movement of the vehicle's chassis across uneven terrain, would be welcomed in the technology.